Shattered
by Septaaa
Summary: Dia lah sang tuan, sedang Kim Jongin adalah budak, budak yang memiliki okupasi tertinggi pada hidupnya. —warn for abuse , a hunkai/sekai drabble.


**Shattered.**

Sehun/Kai | mature, psychological, abuse | M rated | oneshot.

 **Presented by Septaaa**

I do own nothing but story and ideas!

 **Warning:** Non-betaed, possibly typo, explicit, perhatikan—Rated M bukan hanya sekedar kecohan. And dude, don't like don't read ya.

.

* * *

.

Ia mencintainya, tidak. Lebihnya, Ia sangat mendambanya. Ingin ia menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Ia gila. Tidak, akal sehatnya sudah lama terbuang saat ia bertemu pandang dengannya. Sosok indah yang ingin direngkuhnya saat hujan berlimpang membasuhnya.

Dan dengan mudah ia menggapainya. Mudah baginya, karena ia memiliki tendensi jeratnya. Ia yang bernama Kim Jongin kini bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ia yang akan berperan sebagai tuan, dan Jongin adalah budaknya.

Budak cintanya, budak yang memiliki okupasi tertinggi pada hidupnya. Yang akan ia kendalikan dan yang mengendalikannya. Ini bukan lagi obsesi sekali pun deduksi menolak realita.

Kim Jongin bak malaikat jatuh, hipokrit, berisi manis berlabel pahit. Pengkhianat orang-orang suci. Begitu naif, sungguh naif. Tak ada satu pun yang berani menyentuhnya, bukan karena ia berharga, tapi karena dia benar-benar tak ada harga. Duduk dengan koin yang berjatuhan di sisi jalanan.

Ia tuan, ia yang menggapai tangan, menawarkan hangat teduhan. Ia yakin jeratnya tak terelak, Kim Jongin sudah masuk dalam sangkarnya. Sangkar yang ia bangun hanya untuk dia, dunia tidak tahu, pun wanita sandingnya tak tahu menahu, yang ditahu hanyalah sang pria yang tidak lagi sering mengunjunginya. Selirnya banyak, tapi Kim Jongin bukanlah tambatan hati bukan juga yang dicintai pun frasa-frasa lain yang merajuk dengan makna sama.

Tidak terungkap, adalah dambaan besarnya terhadap Kim Jongin. Akan dipastikan bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya sang tuan.

* * *

Tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya, jika pun ada, ia tidak segan akan membunuh budaknya agar tak ada yang memiliki selain dirinya. tidak boleh ada orang lain yang dipikirnya, seluruh pusat hidup Kim Jongin harus tertuju pada tuannya. Memanipulasi hidup Kim Jongin sudah menjadi kesenangannya. Seolah-olah tidak pernah lelah ia mencambuk, menghantam, serta merta menghancurkan dia.

"Bagaimana?" duduk, bak sang penguasa. Dan sang budak yang merangkak mendekatinya, menyandar kepala di pangkuan sang tuan hanya untuk menikmati sentuhan.

"Lagi, aku ingin lagi, Sehun."

Menyeringai, menampar ia menyadarkan, kedua kalinya ia layangkan sebelum Jongin meralat ucapannya menjadi, "Tuan..."

"Lakukan sendiri, budak." Ia mengangkat wajah Jongin yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya untuk berpaling padanya. "Seperti pelacur."

Jongin tersenyum, raut mukanya kosong, warna matanya hampa. "Aku akan memuaskanmu, Tuan."

Senyum itu tercetak dengan kepuasan yang mana berasal dari sang tuan, selalu ia bisa mengeras hanya menatap warna mata hampa budaknya. Memberikan _sense_ yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda dari wanitanya yang memberikan ia tatapan cinta.

Tidak ada, dan tak akan pernah ada tajuk bertema bersalah dalam hidupnya. Tak akan ada ragu atas tindakan, berdalih nikmat dari pada sesal, dan manis dari pada kejam.

.

* * *

Jongin benar-benar telah jatuh dalam sangkar, jatuh pada sosok pria berwajah tegas yang mengulurkan tangan, jatuh lebih, lebih jauh saat ia terima uluran tangan. Tanpa tahu menahu, berapa kali ia merasa sakit, berapa kali ia ingin mati. Berapa kali pun ia pasti kembali jatuh dalam jurang terjal yang dibangun Oh Se Hun, untuknya.

Ia ingin dicinta, setidaknya. Tapi ia sadar cinta Sehun tertambat pada wanita di sandingnya. Ia sakit saat mengetahui fakta, tapi ia bahagia, saat Sehun lebih sering menemuinya. Seolah-olah ia bisa tertawa atas kekalahan sang wanita. Namun lagi-lagi pahit yang ia rasa saat sadar akan realita, realita bahwa wanita itu lebih dicinta.

Naif, munafik, dua kata yang tidak pernah jauh darinya. Ia tak peduli lagi, karena terlalu tak peduli ia hanya bisa larut dalam alur yang telah dibangun Oh Se Hun. Ling-lung, tak tahu ada di mana jiwanya kini, di sudut lorong asa, klise pekat memantulkan surya, tak bisa lagi ia bertapak pada cahaya hidupnya. Gelap sudah dahaga untuk menerkamnya.

Andai, andai kata masih ada harap pada dasar hatinya yang mati, ia ingin dicintai.

* * *

"Aku akan memuaskanmu, Tuan." begitu ucapnya, jemari kurusnya menatap penis di hadapannya, rasa senang membuncah karena pikiran akan bercinta. Walau pun tak tersirat kilau di kedua pupilnya. Matanya telah hampa, ingat. Pun nalurinya hilang sejak lama. Hanya birahi yang berkendali untuk melakukan hal hina ini. Ia begitu kotor, hanya berpikir tentang kawin dengan dalih dimanipulasi tuannya. Ia begitu kotor, bahkan anjing bisa lebih suci darinya.

Memikirkan saja, sudah membuatnya melambung. Ia tertawa di sela kulumannya. Memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat analnya berkatup ria. Pikiran hina atas keras yang sedang ia kulum ini akan membubuhinya.

Air mani sudah menjadi tegukannya. Kental itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Ia bertumpu, naik pada pangkuan sang tuan. Ia siap, ia selalu siap untuk sambutan. Seolah anal itu sudah tebuka lebar-lebar setiap waktunya. Ia bergerak mencoba mencari nikmat yang telah disediakan sang tuan. Sampai nikmat itu membuatnya keluar.

"Aku sudah puas tuan, apakah anda juga?" tangan kurusnya membelai pipi Sehun, tatapan tak bermakna, sedikit layu karena suasana. Sedang sang tuan geram, tubuhnya terbanting di ranjang pun cambukkan ia rasakan. Perih, namun nikmat. Atau mungkin salah satu inderanya memang sudah mati rasa.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku puas, Kim Jongin?" kuku-kukunya menekan kulit bahu Jongin "Budakku sayang..." Sekali dua kali tamparan dilayangkan, "...puasku adalah menghancurkanmu." Lebam merah sudah bertambah di kulit telanjangnya. "Budakku malang..." dan anyir kembali menyapu aroma kamar di ujung senja.

Kim Jongin hanya tersenyum, pilu, menanti ironi, akan wadah yang sudah tak kokoh lagi, akan puppet milik sang tuan yang telah retak secara perlahan, akan masa kehancuran, tanpa fluktuasi, bahwa riwayatnya hanya dimiliki oleh si bajingan ini.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Septaaa's note:** septa hanya main-main di fic ini. Gilanya, pernah berpikir ingin merajuk tema "berat" untuk pairing sekai dari pada "ringan" yang biasanya septa buat... tahu sih ya biasanya buat parodi kalau pairingnya si sekai lol.

Ada yang masih gak mudeng sama oneshot ini?

Over all, aku cuma pengen ngegambarin hubungan mereka yang benar-benar kompleks!

Ada yang mau nebak cerita ini? I will give you a reward!

 **Thanks, review are appreciated...**


End file.
